


Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hallucinogens, Humiliation, Non Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks now since she started working for the St. James family, watching their little boy Preston during the day, going to rehearsals or auditions at night, and returning to a warm bed at the same house right after. It's convenient-- and cheap-- especially seeing as the price of living in New York City can range from steep to steeper, depending on how nice (and safe) the neighborhood is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams

It's been a few weeks now since she started working for the St. James family, watching their little boy Preston during the day, going to rehearsals or auditions at night, and returning to a warm bed at the same house right after. It's convenient-- and cheap-- especially seeing as the price of living in New York City can range from steep to steeper, depending on how nice (and safe) the neighborhood is.

At least in that regard, the St. James family is certainly wealthy. Living on the Upper East Side in a penthouse with a doorman, their place has two stories and enough room for not only an extra bedroom for her, but a room for their son, the library, and Jesse's study. In a way, she does feel rather like she's living in the lap of luxury, and the fact that she has the opportunity to use all of their amenities when she's not watching Preston during the day while Mr. and Mrs. St. James are working makes it even better between the fitness room downstairs and the pool on the roof of the building.

It seems a complete coincidence whenever she happens upon Mr. St. James in the fitness room or by the pool when she's there, and even when he accidentally walks in on her after her shower, she doesn't think twice of it.

After all, mistakes can happen to anyone.

 

&

 

Jesse St. James doesn't make mistakes.

Every peek, every glimpse at that body of hers seems better than the last-- a little more skin, a little more of a flush on her cheeks, that surprise in her eyes when she realizes that he's been there for twenty minutes, watching her with some amusement. The way her décolletage and the back of her neck turn a brilliant shade of red when she's panting and exhausted, worn from exercising and covered in sweat.

Of course he stares. How could anyone not?

It's not that his wife and him don't have a sex life anymore. They do fuck, and regularly, but the appeal in little Rachel is undeniable, and he wonders if there is such a thing as a moth to a flame-like draw between them, as though he could blame all of this on her and her legs, her ass, those perfect tits.

She's going to get somewhere, he knows that, so his time is limited. Even if she'd stay with them for a little longer after landing her first real show, he's not about to take any chances, especially not after watching her, lusting after her for a few weeks now.

And seeing her in nothing but a tiny little scrap of a towel in the bathroom only seemed to solidify his conviction.

It's an inevitability.

 

&

 

It's every night around eleven that Rachel heads to bed, brushing her teeth and filling a small glass with water with which to take her birth control.

It's perfect.

The ketamine is hardly even noticable at the bottom of her glass, just a clear, flavorless liquid that she'd hardly be able to notice while finishing off her water after her evening routine.

Tomorrow morning, she wouldn't remember a thing.

 

&

 

It's been a long day. After three almost back-to-back auditions, Rachel can't wait to get to bed, curl up, and not think about much of anything for a while.

Most of the house is already dark, but with the light on both in the downstairs master bedroom and Jesse's office, she climbs the stairs with a smile and a soft yawn. He's always had a penchant for working too late.

Taking her birth control and going through her evening care routine, she just barely makes it to her room before she starts feeling strange, almost as though she's walking through a dream.

Brushing it off as nothing as she slips into bed, thinking she must be just tired, Rachel lets herself drift off to sleep easily.

But the peace and reverie doesn't last long. Hearing the door click open, Rachel realizes with a start that she can't _move_ , as though all control, all motor function seems to have summarily abandoned her.

"I--"

"Shh," a male voice whispers through the veil of the dark, making the bed creak and the mattress shift underneath her as she whimpers. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I don't know where I am."

"It's okay. You're safe, here, with me."

The voice sounds more distorted than anything else, her vision swimmy even as the figure moves closer through the darkness.

"I don't know--"

_Anything_ , she realizes with a start. She doesn't know anything. Where she is, how she got here, why her head feels so fuzzy as she fights to move around the bed and fails, a firm hand pressing down on her front.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel so good. Just close your eyes. Don't try to fight me. You can't."

For a moment, she doesn't feel anything but pressure and movement, cold hitting her legs as the blanket formerly covering her is removed, fingers hooking into her panties to drag them down.

"No..."

"You'll be lucky if you remember any of this by tomorrow. Ketamine works fast and does its job extremely well. Couldn't have you going and telling anyone what we did, now could I?"

There are loose threads in Rachel's brain that only barely seem to connect at his words as she whimpers, his fingers finding the hem of her shirt, easily lifting it off and over her head.

"No--"

But her conviction is leaving her as much as her strength seems to have done the same, and she moans in displeasure as she fights to shake her head but finds herself unable.

 

&

 

He knows that this is dangerous, that she's a damn liability as much as fucking anyone in his own home is, but he doesn't care. It's too much, too good, and seeing her perfect little tits, just the way he always dreamed, hoped they'd look, has him hard already, leaning down to suckle on her nipple as she moans in obvious distress.

"No..." she tries again, and he chuckles softly against her skin, the way the drug in her system has left her virtually nothing but a ragdoll, pliable and willing if only for lack of another option, Jesse grinding his hips into hers, his cock aching through his slacks.

"Fuck-- so good," he mutters, resurfacing from her breast to kiss her properly, her mouth barely able to respond to his lips against hers. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting you," he laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "My own little plaything to do whatever I want with."

"Mm--"

She sighs, her head rolling off to the side a bit as he moves up to lightly slap her face, shaking his head as he frowns. "Uh-uh. Not yet. We're not nearly done here yet."

Moving down her body, he eagerly spreads her legs, his fingers easily finding her core to pierce into, his tongue lapping eagerly at her clit with a soft laugh against her skin.

She's waking up again, just barely, if only from his tongue between her legs even as her body remains leaden and heavier than ever. Still, her responses, moans and whimpers of pleasure, give her away far too easily, and he laughs again.

"What's that, you like being taken advantage of?"

"N-no..."

"It sure sounds like it," he grins with a wicked growl, curling his fingers inside of her with one more thrust as he sucks roughly on her clit, sending her over the edge, coming hard for him to lap up every last bit of her.

"Oh--"

"Did that feel good? Come here."

Getting up, he tugs his pants down easily to just around his thighs, moving to just beside the bed to grab hold of her hair, guiding her head nearer to him.

"Come on, open up. I know you can't move much, but I'm sure sucking cock can't be too hard for a little slut like you. Letting me walk in on you in nothing but a towel like that... now come on, be a good whore."

Guilding her to open her mouth, he easily lets his hard cock slip between her lips, pushing in with a groan. She can't close her mouth around him, can only comply with the way he's moving her, but the way she's relaxing around him only makes it easier for her to take him fully, for him to bury himself as far and deep in her throat as he can manage.

She feels perfect, Jesse letting out another groan as he roughly starts fucking her throat, strands of spit trailing from her mouth to his cock as she fights for air between thrusts.

"Feel so good-- can't wait to feel your tight little pussy around my cock while I fuck you--"

Gasping as he feels her throat clench around him, he pulls out with a sharp moan, not wanting to come too soon as he laughs down at her in disbelief.

"You're even better than I thought you'd be, imagine that. Does my little fucktoy want a treat? Come on, let's spread those legs of yours."

Pushing her back on the bed again, he climbs on top of her easily, lining himself up as he positions her as one might a ragdoll, letting the tip of his cock tease at her entrance.

"Can't wait to be buried inside your tight little pussy, mm--" Leaning down to kiss her again, hard, he starts to push inside of her just barely-- only to meet resistance, her small, frail body beneath his fighting to struggle and promptly failing, in turn.

"You're a virgin," he laughs almost triumphantly, his hand coming up to cup her breast to knead. "Isn't that something. I guess I'm the one who's getting a treat. You'll thank me for taking care of this for you later, you know."

He pushes himself inside of her in one thrust with a practiced roll of his hips, and Rachel lets out a soft moan of protest that he swallows easily, kissing it away. "Mm-- god, you're so tight. My little fucktoy."

"N-no--"

"Shh, relax."

Leaning in to litter her neck with kisses, he groans as he starts fucking her, first slow, then increasingly faster, pounding into her tight pussy.

"F-fuck-- yeah--"

He's been wanting this for too long to slow down now, groaning as he mercilessly thrusts into her over and over again, his fingers eagerly finding her clit.

"Oh--"

"Mm, that's right. Come on, come for your master, you little whore. Come for daddy."

Her body seems to clench around him completely of its own accord, coming against her will as he thrusts into her one, two more times, before following, groaning loudly as he pulses inside of her.

"Fuck-- ah, fuck, god--"

She's only bleeding barely from what he can see when he pulls out of her, grabbing a tissue to clean them both off even as he smiles at the way his come drips out of her. Dipping his finger into some of it, he can't stop himself before he draws one up to her face, pressing past her lips and into her mouth.

"Something to remember me by."

 

&

 

She wakes up sore and aching the next morning, no recollection of what happened to cause any of it.

It's only when she, later that night, reaches for her water to drink down her birth control that things start to click into place.

That night, she swallows her birth control dry, dumping the contents of the glass down the sink before heading into the bedroom.

If he's going to fuck her, he might as well have an active participant.


End file.
